


Song to Say Goodbye

by tentacruel02



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 鋼鉄のガールフレンド2nd | Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, Universe Alteration, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню группы Placebo "Song to Say Goodbye".Видеоряд взят из манги "Neon Genesis Evangelion" и "Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days".Видео монетизировано правообладателем.





	Song to Say Goodbye




End file.
